la familia infeliz (ukArg)
by lu-chann
Summary: Agustina y Arthur eran una feliz pareja que trabajaba duramente para mantener a su reciente hija de 5 años, Chaterine kirkland, pero por una discusión idiota terminaron por divorciarse dejando como tutor legal de la niña a Arthur y a Agustina con el corazón destruido. pero unos años después de la horrible pelea que consiguieron superar se vuelven a encontrar por asuntos laborales.


Había despertado con las mejores intenciones, con deseos de salir a la calle y gritar que la vida era bella. Hizo lo mismo que todas las mañanas, fue a despertar a su hijo, su... em... ¿especie de novio que no es novio en si? Creo que es el mejor titulo que se le podía dar a Víctor, un joven chileno que era casi un hermano , un hermano con el cual tuvo un hijo por que ambos querían ser padres y en una noche de borracheras locas paso lo que paso. En fin, los despertó, cocino y paso la mañana con ellos.

¿y como va la escuela?- la voz y cara de un Víctor recién amanecido asusta a la gran mayoría, pero todos en esa mesa ya estaban acostumbrados. Hasta la perra huía.

Bien, me esta costando un poco lengua ¿me pueden ayudar otro día?

¿cuando es la prueba de lengua? - la mujer de la casa por otro lado, era mas dulce en la mañana. Era estricta cuando era necesario, pero esa ocasión no lo a meritaba. Enojarse era al vicio.

El martes de la semana que viene. - su "padre" era bueno en ese campo, de eso trabajaba, así que seria una gran ayuda. Su "madre" tampoco se quedaba atrás, no trabajaba escribiendo como el otro pero siempre que tenia tiempo libre se leía un libro o dos. Ademas de que ambos desde siempre lo llevaban a visitar la feria del libro desde que tenia memoria. - me podrían ayudar el sábado y domingo.

Suena bien por mi. - el hombre, macho masculino de la familia asintió, pasar tiempo con las 2 personas que mas quería era una buena idea. Cualquier excusa valía. Luego de comer Víctor y Felipe fueron los primeros en salir para llegar temprano a la escuela. Unos 10 minutos después le toco salir a trabajar a Agustina

Su camino al trabajo fue como de costumbre, camino hasta el metro, se subió saludo a las personas que ya los veía desde principios de año, se sentó en el mismo asiento de siempre no pudiendo evitar sonreír como una tonta, hoy se sentía feliz.

Ya luego de terminar su viaje llego a su destino no se deshizo de su fiel sonrisa, caminaba con una seguridad inquebrantable. Y al abrir la puerta se encontró con alguienes a quienes esperaba no volver a encontrar ni en pintura; su ex-esposo, su hija y una rubia que tenia mas escote que las pibas de secundaria en 3°. Su sonrisa se borro un poco, pero automáticamente pensó en su preciada familia e intento volver a mejorar sus ánimos. Los paso por alto y se acerco a sus jefes que estaban hablando con la familia desagradable" como rápidamente la había apodado mentalmente.

No por que le hallan destruido la vida significaba que no iba a ser educada, saludo a la familia y luego a sus jefes -la diferencia es que a sus jefes les dio su típico beso de saludo dejando al rubio un tanto nostálgico, recordando cuando lo saludaba con la energía que saludaba al resto.

Buenos días señores - su energía era sumamente contagiosa y quería que todos a su alrededor fueran tan felices como ella. Pero cierta joven no estaba tan feliz de ver a la mujer con esa sonrisa de par en par.

Buenos días Agustina. Esta es la familia Kirkland, el es el señor Arthur Kirkland y ellas son su mujer y su hija. - las presentaciones no eran necesarias, pero ninguno interrumpió al señor.

Buenas - seca, no le salia sonar amable a pesar de que hizo un gran esfuerzo su tono sonó seco igual.

Tiempo sin verte Agustina. - le desagrado que dijera su nombre. No tenia derecho alguno después de lo que le hizo. La voz de Arthur por el contrario que el de la rubia sonó melancólico.

La argentina solo asintió a la afirmación, no quería recordar lo que le había dicho y el otro le dice en cara lo que menos quería escuchar. Aun que claro no era adivino para saber eso.

Me alegra ver que se conocen, así que tengo asuntos que atender. ¿Agustina te puedo dejar esto sola ,cierto? - el hombre se alivio al ver que podría irse a encargar de asuntos mas importantes, el comercio lo era pero debía encargarse de la sanidad de sus empleados.

Por supuesto señor - su sonrisa no desaparecía, pero ahora se la veía un poco mas, comerciante , por decirlo de algún modo. - sigame por aquí señor Kirkland. - dicho esto se emprendieron a lo que seria el comedor del hotel, saludando a la gente que conocía de paso.

Luego de acomodarse en una mesa en un rincón de la habitación empezó el negocio.

Vengo, por que...

Negocios Arthur lo se, para eso estoy. Simplemente lee esto - extendió un fino conjunto de hojas hacia su acompañante - y firma.

Ante la atenta mirada de la mujer leyó absolutamente todo el contrato encontrando pequeños fallos. Discutiendo un poco con ella consiguió equitar un poco el trato, pues la gran mayoría de conveniencias pensándolo a la larga beneficiaban los del otro bando. Luego de eso firmo y vio el intento fallido de la que alguna vez fue su esposa , repito FUE, huir lo mas rápido posible. La chica se despidió y se levanto queriendo alejarse pero el otro la detuvo pidiéndole hablar.

Arthur, no hay absolutamente nada mas que discutir. Todos los tramites ya están hechos. - si no se iba en menos de 10 minutos terminaría tirada llorando y rogando que vuelva con ella el y su hija.

Kate quiere verte, saber sobre ti. - la sostuvo del brazo mirándola como si fuera el diamante mas brillante que existiera en todo el mundo. Un diamante que fue cubierto por la lava y carbonizado, solo una parte.

Y vos no le podes hablar. O ya ni te acordás de como me llamo. - su tono de voz cambio dramáticamente, de su usual tono cantarin, alegre, vivaz paso a uno agresivo, envidioso, recriminativo. Su agarre se fue soltando lentamente hasta dejar el brazo libre, entristeciéndose de ser , probablemente, el único al que trataba así.

Perdona, no quería molestarte. - no la vio así desde hacia casi 8 años, pero era su culpa al fin y al cabo, todo lo que pasaba eran consecuencias de sus acciones. Pero luego recordaba que ella lo traiciono, nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era su culpa, era de ella seguramente.

Pues lo hiciste.

Disculpe princesa en seguida leo mi bola de cristal para adivinar lo que piensas.- ahora el also la voz, la tensión era sumamente palpable en el cuarto.

No es tan difícil adivinar que me estas molestando. Tu presencia en si es una molestia al mundo. - eso dolió. no era su intensión decir semejante cosa, se le escapo. - lo lamento, no era mi intensión

No hay problema. - se fue lo mas rápido posible. Le dolió bastante, no esperaba que todo terminara de esa manera. Fue un muy mal momento. Mientras que por otro lado, agustina se arrepentía de sus palabras, no quería lastimarlo pero... el enfado le nublo el juicio. Pero ya lo vería pronto de nuevo y se encargaría de mejorar la situación actual, la ultima vez que se habían visto no habían podido resolver todos sus problemas personales, y lo peor es que habían entrometido a su pequeña hija en asuntos que no eran propios de alguien de su edad. se volverían a ver, eso era seguro, y la fe de que podrían mejorar la relación que ahora era de odio, decepción y nostalgia. lo peor de esa situación es que su preciado hijo menor tendría que pasar tiempo con personas las cuales seguramente no estarían felices de saber que ella consiguió formar una nueva vida, junto a otras personas que no eran ellos


End file.
